


The Sex Shop

by MewaC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewaC/pseuds/MewaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s adventures as a sex shop attendant when a particularly cute green-eyed customer walks in. AU, Riren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing (◡‿◡✿)

“The electrically charged nipple clamps? Sure, we have various types. This way please.”

Levi guided the customer that had taken at least 20 minutes to gather up enough courage and ask him for what he was actually looking for. He wondered about the poor life elections he had made in order to continue working there while he showed the creepy chubby guy the most popular edition of the product other creepy guys and experimental couples preferred to buy.

Working at a sex shop had expanded his boundaries. There wasn’t much that surprised him anymore. Artificial bleeding hymens? Butt spreaders? 240 volt Fuck Master Pro 5000 Blowup latex vibrator with 6 speed pulsation box, elasticized balls with non-drop semen collection tray, together with optional built in realistic orgasm scream surround system?

You name it.

Granny love dolls? Yeah, we carry them. What kind you prefer? Your regular sixty-seventy year old fat type? Or maybe the 90-ish at the merge of death type?

Speaking of grannies, his favorite was an actual human old lady that came regularly to the store, Marlene. She had bought the biggest dildo he had ever seen, after commenting something like “this babe will fill the –ok, that actually did surprise him.

It wasn’t like he completely hated his job. He actually found most of the situations amusing. Really, seeing people’s basic human needs to the brightest was pretty interesting. The snob elegant guy in a suit asking for the “Fister Mantastic” DVD? Beautiful.

Hanji had been the one to recommend the job to him, and working with her was also a good part of it all- even when she was annoying and eccentric as hell (the weirdest and most disturbing of customers were her special favorites).

 He had been carrying some depression and insomnia for the last years, which kept him from having a normal job. The position he got at the sex shop was indeed perfect, it kept him amused and creeped out just the right amount for him to lighten his mood, and the night shift he worked was the perfect excuse to shade his sleeping problems.

Today, however, was one of those few days that the store didn’t run 24 hours. He hated the fact that he would be back at home at one to roll into his bed until probably nine in the morning.

His customer awkwardly paid for his order and offered him a short smile before leaving. Customers who knew what they wanted normally felt comfortable with him because of his completely blank stare, which allowed them to keep the weird explanations of what they were looking for as short as possible. Other more open people who came in for guidance preferred Hanji, whose little laughs and bold remarks made them relax enough to keep conversation with her or ask her for explanations.

He was starting to update and check the inventory when another customer came in.

He was wearing a hoodie and came in quickly, avoiding eye contact and directly walking to the back of the store. He even stumbled with one of the lube stands, dropping some on the way and quickly trying to accommodate them without calling too much attention.

 Oh, the shy type ones.

Sex-shop-virgins always acted like that on their first time. They were Hanji’s favorites too, but the agreement of her attending girls and him attending guys was only natural and reminded him that he should probably go and offer some help to the scared little mouse who was now hiding himself behind a random magazine.

Judging by the way he was avoiding all contact possible but at the same time didn’t really take anything told him that the guy was too shy to approach whatever he was looking for.

He casually walked closer, arranging shelves on the way so the guy would have some time to look around. Some minutes later he actually lowered the magazine and seemed to be shyly inspecting the store.

Levi was able to catch a quick glimpse of him now. He was young- younger than most customers. He must have been on his 20s. His dark hair shadowed his features, which made it difficult to look at him in detail.

Levi decided it was time to try and guide the guy around; they were closing in like 30 minutes and something told him this wasn’t going to be fast.

He didn’t seem to feel him approach; because after his usual “Need help with something?” (Which sounded totally friendly in his head, buy maybe his deep monotone voice made it sound much more aggressive) he gasped and jumped on his spot, widening his eyes to the max.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the action, until he actually had a good look of the guy’s face and-

Holy shit.

Mildly tan, smooth-looking skin covered by a grey hoodie. His big eyes shoed bright green pools, which color stood perfectly out with the messy dark brown hair that fell on fine, delicate features. His boyish glow was what made him the more adorable.

It wasn’t like he was a Calvin Klein model or anything, but he was by far the cutest shit he had seen in days. Okay, in a good while, actually. 

Did he mention he was bi? No? Oh ok- He was.

But what was making a guy like this on a sex shop at 11 pm on a Friday?

He didn’t think the kid was looking for something to ease his lonely nights, was he? He could surely get laid if he wanted to.

“Uhm..Well, I actually was…Err, you see…”  He was having the hardest time of his life right now and while Levi was enjoying watching the blush that his blank stare made him get, he decided to help him relax a little.

 “Don’t go panic mode- its normal for me to show people around. Is there something you need? I can show you options and stuff”

“Nonono I’m okay really and-I-I’m not in panic mode or anything” he offered an awkward little laugh and scratched the bridge of his nose while watching in all directions. Adorable.

Levi just nodded and went to arrange a shelf on the corner from where they stood, in case the kid grew some balls anytime soon. He paid attention to what the brat was doing every now and then nonetheless –not because he was completely his type and on this angle he could get a complete glaze of how those skinny jeans embraced his lovely round rear. Nope, not at all- and got surprised by how often and long he felt being stared at.

He moved to other stands that were farther away, and the kid casually chose to check out items that were at least 10 feet near Levi.

He decided to stare at his little stalker, catching him openly looking at him, and judging by the way he avoided Levis eyes and the deepened blush that emerged through those cheeks, he realized that he wasn’t the only one who’d seen something he liked that night.

The following twenty minutes went in a similar way, but this time the stares were mutual and he could almost bet they were at the edge of flirting. Torn between impatience and curiosity of what that pretty ass actually wanted in a shop filled with objects to satisfy sexual needs, Levi leaned towards the shelf the guy was currently “looking at”.

“So brat, it’s not like I wouldn’t love to see you tomorrow again because you got trapped in here when we closed, but if you don’t let me help you find whatever it is you’re looking for, that might happen. Seriously, this morning I sold a gallon and a half of lube to a guy for his orgy party this weekend. I doubt nothing you want is creepier than that.”

Even though he still seemed really tense, the kid actually smiled and seemed to relax a bit “No brat here. I-I’m Eren.”

Levi raised an eyebrow because he wasn’t expecting the kid wanting to exchange more information than what he strictly had to “Well, Eren, tell me your kinks”

Eren thought for a second before adding, shyly again “I might as well.. Know the name of the person I will tell my kinks to?”

“…Im Levi.”

They stared at each other again and oh there was something sexy in the way Eren maybe didn’t even notice he was flirting with him.

Levi felt he wasn’t going to talk anytime soon and added “We’re both guys, you know, and I do this every day. There’s to need to be shy”

Eren hesitated and furrowed his brows, finally saying after taking a long breath “Don’t laugh, okay? But…I came in…in search for those things…girls normally use….”

The stares and blushes the kid had made towards him made Levi think Eren wasn’t exactly straight. Levi did suspect what the object that “girls normally used” that he wanted was, but something deep inside of him didn’t feel like making this easy. He crossed his arms and got a little closer to him, murmuring “There is a shit-ton of things girls normally want to use from this shop. “

“…You know, the…object they…” Eren swallowed and closed his eyes before almost whispering “…Dildos.”

Eyebrows raised, evil smirk. He wanted to test waters a little more, though “Oh, those. Alright. Girlfriend not satisfied with what you got, uh?”

Okay, he would have never said something like that to any normal customer, but he wanted to be completely positive that Eren- “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“So, this dildo you need is for…” He absolutely knew who it was for.

Eren’s eyes were long ago detached from Levi’s mocking stare, focusing on the front shelf. His right eye twitched as his blush deepened if that was even possible –wow, even his neck is red- as he realized that Levi was teasing him.

“…For me, yes”

“Well well, you should have said so since the beginning. This way, Eren. “He turned around and added, in a low velvety voice “I think I may have just the right one for you”.

Levi made sure to tease Eren as much as possible with every chance he got while showing him all the models of dildos they had –which were a lot- , and the more Eren blushed the more compromising Levi’s remarks got. It was like 5 minutes past the closing time and he would have kicked any other customer out in any other situation, but he just couldn’t get enough of this kid.

“So, you actually know how to use a dildo, right?”

Maybe there was a level of teasing you could bear before snapping, because the tense, shy kid named Eren answered in a low voice “I don’t. I was thinking you could show me how, actually”.

Levi’s eyes widened. He stared at Eren who had stopped facing him between the “What size do naughty kids like you prefer?” and “You can even choose a color; I recommend this one for you, contrasts perfectly with your skin. Or this one; it would look good with those eyes you got there”. Eren slowly turned wearing the naughtiest grin on, eyes half lidded and blush still present.

He leaned closer to Levi; close enough to whisper on his ear “I don’t even think I need to buy a dildo anymore. Throughout your demonstration I realized they seem a little too fake. Don’t you think?”

Okay. This is it: he had never EVER got laid on work. Yeah, there had been some customers who thought that since it was a sex shop they could try and get laid with the people who worked there or even other customers; many awkward situations had involved him and both men and women trying to flirt with him but he always made it clear he wasn’t interested in the least.

He had just been teasing Eren-But…“Uhm? Searching for something more real?” He dared, two inches away from him.

“M-maybe I am…”

Levi watched the surroundings. He was at work, but the store was officially closed and today it was just him and Hanji. He didn’t even realize what he was doing when he said “We can go to the back, there’s an empty store room we can use…- He traced a hand through Eren’s waist, down to his leg and approached his-

“W-wait, are…are you serious? I-I was just trying to freak you out!”

Levi almost auto face-palmed himself. What was that, anyways? Was he really entertaining the idea of doing stuff with a kid whose only information he knew was name: Eren, item of preference: dildo?

“Really? Because that’s not what the bulge on your pants says” Yeah, he apparently was.

Wait, did somebody mention that Eren was completely red? Oh, yeah, somebody already did.

He looked at Levi, actually considering the offer, and swallowed. His mind was remembering the way his adoptive sister and his best friend told him not to date for a while, to stay single, to stay away from relationships because he wasn’t ready for them, to go to a sex shop and buy a dildo if he needed the contact so badly -they were joking, though- to stop going out with assholes who only took him as a hole to stick their dicks into while Marco was out of town- oh god fucking Jean---

Eren took Levi’s cheeks on both of his hands and pressed himself forward into a clumsy, hard kiss. Levi took Eren’s shoulders and pushed them both down because there were still cameras and, yeah, he really didn’t want to lose his job.

He caressed Eren’s lips with his tongue in a request to deepen the kiss and Eren opened his mouth. Their tongues rubbed mercilessly, a moan escaped from Eren’s throat that resonated on the kiss and Levi knew he hadn’t been more turned on in years. Eren’s hands were on Levis neck and hair and Levi’s were on Eren’s cheeks, turning his face in just the right angle to blend their mouths together- deeper, softer, harder, until both of their lips burned and tingled from the excessive friction.

The sudden passion of it all made it difficult to breath even though they were both experienced kissers, and they separated a few inches to recover some oxygen, their noses almost touching.

Levi breathed hard “You’re an awesome kisser” his fingers wrapped around Eren’s hair, not letting him go “For being such a brat, that is”

Eren gasped, his mind was a mess filled with desire for the guy who looked at him back with just as much lust in his eyes “I’m…not the kind of person that…” He regained some breath before adding in a more uniform, but lower tone “let’s just anybody… show him how to use a dildo”

Levi chuckled. His laugh was as smooth and graceful as his normal voice, and Eren wondered how such a charming guy was allowed to sell erotic merchandising. Really, he had come to the shop to avoid getting laid in the first place.

 “I don’t promise an engagement ring, but” Levi fixed Eren’s hair into the back of his ear “I do promise I will treat you coffee. I’d love to know more about you anyways”

Hanji’s loud voice sounds in the back, seeming strangely distant even though she wasn’t so far away from them “Levi! Where are you? I’m closing! Are you still there? I need the keys!” and as annoying and loud as her voice was, it didn’t bring them out of the trance they were currently into.

Eren looks at him with dreamy eyes and whispers something near Levi’s ear, softly.

 Levi licks Eren’s lip corner while he takes both of his hands and pulls him up.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eren had come to the store using the metro, so they took Levis car.

The car ride had been pretty short; the way Eren’s hands kept wondering around his abs and teased at the hem of his pants, all while he was in the process of leaving a visible hickey on his neck, made Levi turn a ten minute drive into a four minute one.

They quickly climbed the stairs still holding hands, throwing each other knowing glances of what they were going to do. They didn’t know almost anything about each other, but the attraction they felt was overwhelming.

Levi pushed Eren to the door of his apartment, giving him a fast, deep kiss while pressing their hips together. He separated his mouth from Eren’s and lowered his face to look for his keys. Eren gave open mouthed kisses to Levis ear and neck in the meanwhile and when the door opened, Levi raised Eren into his arms making him wrap his legs around him.

They continued kissing while Levi drove them blindly to his bed. This was the first time a (almost) stranger came into his house, but at this point he couldn’t care less.

He threw Eren into his bed and positioned himself on top of him, when suddenly a realization came to him. “Wait…Are you even legal?”

“What do you mean? I’m not a criminal or anything-”

“Idiot, how old are you?”

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes. “Well, sorry to disappoint you, you’re not fucking an underage virgin tonight.” He raised himself a little and brushed his lips to Levi’s “I’m actually pretty experienced, baby.”

“Merry-fucking-Christmas to me”

Levi went directly to start striping Eren; He quickly removed his hoodie, along with his shirt. He didn’t mind about Eren’s protests while he took his pants and boxers off a little too quickly, too. He wasn’t allowing him to be shy anymore; he wanted to watch everything about him to compensate the fact that he didn’t know him enough yet.

He stood back to contemplate him and was pretty surprised when Eren actually allowed him to. He even spread his legs a little to give him a better view and ran a hand slowly through his chest, down until his flat stomach. He felt his groin tighten a considerate amount because of the shameless smile he offered him and the way it contrasted with the shy blush that still adorned his youthful face.

 He loved the way Eren’s body wasn’t overly muscular, he was rather thin and delicate but he wasn’t scrawny or effeminate either. He was the perfect balance between soft, perfect skin and toned muscles. He kissed and sucked everywhere he pleased

 Meanwhile, Eren tried to remove his clothes too. He trembled under Levi’s ministrations, but didn’t hold back as he ran his hands through Levi’s solid abs. He explored his sides, passing over his soft lower back, making his way up to strong muscles. Fuck, Levi did look pretty well-formed with his clothes on, but watching him naked make Eren realize that he had the best body he’d probably ever seen. His erection pulsed painfully because of the lack of attention, and Eren couldn’t keep himself from thrusting forward to get some friction.

Levi devilishly smiled while kissing at Eren’s right nipple, taking his time as we ran his tongue slowly around.

“Levi…” Eren moaned, demanding for attention while he pressed his hips towards Levi’s again.

And oh, Levi was so turned on.

Levi went up to get something from the drawer, and before Eren could complaint he was on top of him again.

He trailed hot, open mouthed kisses from Eren’s chest down. He kissed his belly, sucked at his hipbone and positioned himself between his legs while he licked the inside of his right thigh. Eren shuddered, a chill running through his body.

 He caressed Levi’s hair, encouraging him to go further. Levi laughed at his impatience and actually felt like teasing him some more. He watched directly at those green eyes while he blew warm air directly into his dick. Eren tried to push himself forward but Levi made sure to keep his hips in place. He suggestively licked his lips and Eren tightened his grip on silky, black hair. His heart skipped a beat when Levi finally took all his tongue out and licked from his balls all the way to the top, thoroughly kissing the tip. Eren lost it as a rapt squeal came out of his being.

Levi deep-throated him and oh my God, this guy was driving him crazy. His shaky hands positioned themselves on Levi’s shoulders as he jumped into an almost siting position when a particular bob of Levis head made him see stars.

“LeviLevi-L-Levi I can’t I’m sorry, fuck fuckfuck I’m- Eren moaned loudly, he pushed his back to the bed again and covered his face while he felt his orgasm start to build up in his stomach.

But suddenly a restraining sensation came abruptly throughout his dick.

He looked down, entirely confused and saw Levi adjusting the cock ring he had already ran through his shaft. The precum and Levis saliva had served as the necessary lube to run it through.

“W-what is that? Levi please I need to-“

“You really think I’m letting you cum right now?” He took Eren onto his lap, putting his chin on Eren’s shoulder while he spread his legs as much as possible. Eren felt dizzy from the tingling sensation and restraint he felt from the ring and at the same time got even more turned on by being handled like he was a puppet- Feeling a complete lack of control under the raven’s hands.

When Levi had gone to his drawer he had taken an assortment of objects that lied next to them now, but Eren couldn’t keep his eyes away from what Levi was doing between his legs. He took the lube and dropped a generous amount on Eren’s entrance.

He whimpered when Levi’s fingers teased around and rubbed the substance. He licked Eren’s shoulder while he pushed a digit inside slowly, closely followed by a second one. Eren breathed Levi’s name with a raspy voice, enjoying the feeling of being invaded like that again.

Levi’s fingers scissored him hard and deep, rubbing  hardly against his sweet spot and Eren rolled his head while he arched his back and strongly closed his eyes.

 Levi continued  more slowly now, enjoying Eren’s little moans and whimpers while they both admired the spectacle of Levi’s fingers appearing and disappearing into Eren’s little wet hole,  his cock arched painfully, its veins prominent because of the cock ring’s pressure.

Levi suddenly stopped and Eren almost cried, when he saw the object Levi brought forward and positioned between his legs. “I thought you asked me to show you how to use a dildo, so I fucking brought you one.”

Eren was about to try and say something when the head of the purple dildo made its way to his insides. The vibrations that it emitted inside him felt so different from anything he had ever tried and fuuck, that combined with the tightened ring around his dick…

 Pleasure tears ran through his face while he called Levi’s name in a sweet, little voice.

Levi congratulated himself for his thoughtfulness of bringing the damn cock-ring. Eren would have came long ago if it wasn’t for it. He admired Eren’s lost, pleasure filled eyes along with the thin trail of droll rolling over his chin- it all was so extremely perfect.

Eren was pretty much a sack of potatoes in his hands at this point. He positioned him on his knees, raising his ass up.

Eren’s eyes widened and he gained some of his senses back when he felt Levi’s tongue on his entrance.

“LEVI! STOP! D-don’t..you can’t do that…that’s so..sick…Aaahhh!!” Eren couldn’t take the shame from Levi’s actions. Nobody had ever done things like this to him. It felt just so wrong and oh so right at the same time that his body didn’t allow him to try and make Levi stop. His legs didn’t want to respond anyways, and all he managed to do was burying his face against a nearby pillow and squeeze the sheets while moaning and trembling.

Levis hand stroked Eren’s swollen erection making more precum drip into the sheets- He’d so fucking do laundry after this.

He went a little back to put a condom on, taking the chance to admire Eren’s body lying limply on the bed with his ass high, his to take.

He also noted Eren’s eyes filled with desire and lust watching him back.

No track of the shy kid who had clumsily entered the shop just hours ago.

It was so weird- the way they were complete strangers but where so intimately close right now.

He entered Eren slowly, his neglected cock thanking the tightness and warm of Eren’s insides. Both of them moaned in unison, his hands squeezing Eren’s waist so tightly red marks could already be seen. Eren pushed back, meeting Levis trust and enjoying the hit of Levi’s balls against him.

“Deeper Levi please, please I want to cum Levi fuck me harder, Levi…” Levi was trembling too at this point- the image before him too much to take in.

 Eren’s moans, his agitated voice begging for more, the way his cock entered and left that body. He was close, so fucking close.

He wanted to watch Eren’s expression when he came. He turned him around and reentered him as hard as he could, rapid and brutal thrusts as he leaned in to kiss him, to merge his mouth with those soft, warm lips.

Eren’s urgency to finally cum was making him scream at this point, tears rolling through his face while he called Levi’s name like a mantra. His nerves were on fire, the pressure on his cock were too much to bear and a particular thrust of Levi hitting his prostate made him come between both of their stomachs. He had the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced, his delayed climax and the painful pressure paying its debt and giving him such a magnificent feeling of relief that tingled all this body and tightened all his muscles. He almost fainted enjoying the sensation while Levi continued thrusting him.

Levi came a few moments later, biting Eren’s shoulder to repress the urge to scream his name. While he still rode his orgasm and his semen filled Eren’s body, he gave him a last, longing kiss before falling asleep on top of him.

 Eren started to gain consciousness taking in that Levi, the sex shop attendant who he barely knew, was asleep on top of him. Too satisfied to actually care, he fell asleep too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren ran up the stairs of the metro stumbling with some people in the process. He offered some quick apologies while he made his way to the café he was supposed to meet Levi at.

Oh fuck, he was late.

The next morning of the day he had innocently went into that sex shop, Levi and he had awkwardly exchanged numbers.

As Levi had promised, they had actually shared coffee at the same place he was going now.

It had been three months since that day.

He sheepishly grinned while he remembered the funny circumstances he met his boyfriend and approached the usual table Levi and he normally shared.

He took Levi by surprise with a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Levi smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was both fun and educational to write. I did a little research on how it is to actually work at a sex shop (the “gallon and a half of lube for an orgy party” is legit) and also how the fuuuu cock rings work haha.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so if you found any errors please tell me :'3


End file.
